


Wahoo

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Dum Dum Dugan - Fandom, Sapphire - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: I corrected typos and grammar, I don't remember writing this but apparently i wrote it last night, I don't...really know how to classify this..., Multi, apparently i sleep-write, but it was already coherent, but kind of not?, here be smut, kind of threesome for one part?, so here's Saffy and non-dead non-robot Dugan, which is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: Sapphire meets Dugan for the first time, and Tony interrupts at a certain moment...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sapphire is my OFC. She has blue hair, hails from Asgard, and can utilize force fields.*

I was walking down the hallway, typing up the last of a report over the D.C. helicarrier incident when I bumped into something very solid and toppled to the floor.

"Oh gracious, I do apologize, my lady," a deep gruff voice said from above me. I looked up and grabbed the rough hand that reached down. Whoever he was pulled me back to my feet and I found myself face to face with a man with a red mustache and a solid build. His eyes...Then I realized we were standing very close and I took a half step back. He reached up and removed his bowler hat, holding it respectfully in from of his chest. "My lady...I do apologize for knocking you off balance."

"That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said as I brushed a strand of my blue hair behind my ear. Steve was standing beside the man watching with an amused smile. 

"Saffy, this is my friend Timothy Dugan, but most people call him Dum Dum Dugan," he said. "Dugan, this is Sapphire."

Dugan gave a small bow and kissed the back of my hand, his moustache tickling my skin.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Sapphire," he said with a small smile. Was that a blush I saw on his cheeks?

"The honor is all mine, sir. I've heard much about you from Steve," I said with a smile and a blush of my own. I gave a small curtsy and glanced at Steve. "If Steve hasn't already, I could give you a tour of the Tower."

"Indeed he hasn't, ma'am," he said. Dugan leaned down a bit and offered me his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

I took it and smiled.

"Yes we shall."

\---

Twenty minutes later, I was moaning with a flaming red moustache tickling my folds. He was grasping my hips gently for such a strong man, and I whimpered as he sucked on my clit before climbing up and kissing my lips. I could taste myself as he pulled off his trousers and braced himself over me on the bed.

"Wahoo," he whispered and we both giggled as he lined himself up. Our laughter was cut off by moans when he started easing inside. Fuck, he was huge. Moments later he was fully inside me and we were both panting, gripping each other with fervor.

"Ohhhh, Dugan...." I moaned as he started thrusting into me deep and slow. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and dug my heels into the meat of his ass. He gave a groan and leaned down, kissing me hard.

"You're...mmmm, you're something else, doll," he said in a breathless, utterly wrecked voice. Dugan started thrusting faster, and soon the two of us were coming apart in a tidal wave of shouts and curses. The wet slap of skin on skin could be heard probably from the next floor, but we didn't care as we shouted each other's names. After, he collapsed on top of me, and I held him close, kissing down the side of his face and stroking his hair.

"You know, you're not supposed to touch the ancient relics that Steve brings into the tower," a snarky voice intoned from the doorway. I looked over Dugan's shoulder. Tony. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this 2 parts because I wanted to give people the option of reading about Dugan/Tony.

Dugan made to get up, but I held him close. Tony looked wrecked himself. His hair was askew, he had sweat on his brow and he was hard in his pants. His gaze was glued to Dugans lower half where he was still buried I side me. Dugan had looked back and was smirking at how Tony was watching him.

"Into the lads, are ya Stark?" Dugan asked, and when Tony nodded his head, I could feel him growing hard again inside of me. Dugan kissed my lips then pulled gently out. He was filled with raw sexuality as he turned to Tony, stroking his cock. He took several slow, purposeful strides toward the smaller man, holding his gaze like thunder. When he reached Tony, he leaned in, cupped the back of his neck, and kissed his lips like he'd kissed mine. Tony moaned audibly, and reached out, placing his hands on Dugans hips.

A moment or two passed before Tony dropped to his knees and started kissing Dugans length.

"What do you think Steve would have to say about this?" He asked with a smirk as he tapped his length against Tony's cheek.

"He'd want to watch..." Tony said before sliding his lips over Dugan's fat tip, sucking with obscene sounds. He reached down and palmed his own erection through the cloth as Dugan grabbed the back of his head and started thrusting into his mouth. 

"Heard you were a bit of a slut. Steve told me to try you out, but to be careful. How careful do you want me?"

"Not at all," Tony said popping off Dugan's cock before taking more of it. Dugan moaned and started thrusting into his mouth, going faster and harder each time. I was moaning myself, rubbing my clit and watching the show.

After a few minutes of a rough throat fucking session, Tony was gasping, tears sliding from the corners of his eyes from lack of oxygen. Dugan helped him to his feet, tearing at the smaller man's clothing. When Tony was nude, he turned him and started pushing him to the bed till he was face first bent over the bed and my stomach. He immediately leaned down and started sucking on my nipples.

"Thought you liked the lads," Dugan said as he gave Tony's ass a light spank.

"Both...I like both," Tony confirmed as Dugan started loosening him up. When Dugan finally breached him, Tony was a moaning, whimpering mess. "Yes yes yes, fuck me!" He begged as he spread his legs further and started stroking hair own cock slowly. Dugan thrust into him much harder than with me, and Tony was shouting with every entrance, so precise was his aim for Tony's prostate. 

At one point, Dugan bent over Tony and started thrusting into him like he was a dog breeding a bitch. Tony was gripping the sheets, moaning and begging. Dugan was merciless with him, and soon Tony let out an honest to god sob as he came with his cock crushed up against the edge of the bed and Dugan's length deep inside him. Dugan groaned when he felt Tony stuttering around him and he locked eyes with me as he gripped Tony's hips hard and came inside him with a feral growl. I came again at the sight of the two of them and the three of us panted, catching our breath. Dugan hoisted Tony onto the bed and the three of us grouped together with Dugan in the middle for some cuddles.

"I should let Steve dig up fossils more often," Tony said and I giggled quietly. Dugan kissed my forehead then Tony's.

"I'm glad I was dug up. Can we do that again?"


End file.
